customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It should not be confused with the Anime Zip Sound. Debuted in 1958 with The Huckleberry Hound Show. Info * First recorded: 1958 * Creator: TBA * Owner: Hanna-Barbera (1958-2001), Nickelodeon (1980-present), Sound Ideas, (1993-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: 1958 * First heard: The Huckleberry Hound Show * Area used: Worldwide This is one of Hanna-Barbera’s most prolific sound effects, and was mainly used for whenever someone would throw a bowling ball or a lasso, or even a rabbit during a magic show. It made its debut in 1958 with The Huckleberry Hound Show and would be used in most of their cartoons, before the sound made its way to other studios, mainly Warner Bros and even Disney. Then in 1980, Nickelodeon would later use this cartoon zip sound effect in custom Nickelodeon media made by the Nickelodeon fans. This sound has been used in more than 400 TV shows, films, video games, anime and others. It’s still being used as of today; some recent media, such as the recent Super Mario games and some recent western shows, are very fond of using it. A reversed version of this sound effect, Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN, also exists. Used In TV Shows * The All New Popeye Hour * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard once in "My Son the Hamster" and "The Incredible Shrinking Town.") * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin (Heard in "Escape from the Treacherous Mountain" in various pitches.) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Heard once in the intro and partially in selected episodes.) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2015 TV Series) * The Amazing World of Gumball * Adventure Time (Heard in "The Wild Hunt") * America's Funniest Home Videos * Arthur * The Baby Huey Show * Baby Looney Tunes * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * Bear Behaving Badly * Beakman's World * Between the Lions * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Bobby's World * BoBoiBoy (Heard several times in "BoBoiBoy vs Ejo Jo Finale.") * The Book of Pooh (Heard once in a high pitch.) * Brum (Heard in 2001-2002 episodes.) * Buck Staghorn's Animal Bites * Camp Lakebottom * Camp Lazlo * The Care Bears Family * Care Bears: Unlock the Magic * Casper and the Angels * Casper & Friends (Heard in the re-dubs.) * CatDog * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! * Chirp * Clifford the Big Red Dog (TV Series) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series * Dennis the Menace (1986 TV Series) * Dexter's Laboratory (heard in a high pitch in seasons 1-2) * Dora the Explorer * Dragon Tales (Heard once in "Goodbye, Little Caterpoozle", "The Giant of Nod", and "Dragon Sails", and heard twice in "Snow Dragons", also heard once in a high pitch in "Eggs Over Easy.") * Dynomutt, Dog Wonder * Elmo's World * El Perro y El Gato * The Fairly OddParents (Heard once in "The Fairly OddLympics.") * Family Guy * Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids * The Flintstones * The Flintstone Kids * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (in a high pitch) * Garfield and Friends * GirlStuff/BoyStuff (Heard once in "Save Me," "Breaking Up is Hard to Do," "Multiplex," "Cause and Effects," "Selling Out," "Foreign Bodies," and "Stuff-a-Palooza.") * Girls vs. Aliens (Heard once in "Sugar Shock" when Paige does this.) * Goober and the Ghost Chasers * Goof Troop * The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy * Grojband * Heathcliff (1984 TV Series) (Heard once in a low pitch.) * Home Improvement * Hotel Transylvania (2017 TV Series) * House Partying the TV Show * The Huckleberry Hound Show (Debut, Heard once in the intro.) * Inch High, Private Eye * Inspector Gadget (sometimes low-pitched) * The Jetsons * Johnny Test (Sometimes heard in a low pitch.) * Jollywobbles * Jungle Cubs (Heard once in a high pitch.) * Katie and Orbie (Heard once in "Orbie's Special Thing.") * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Krypto the Superdog * Lalaloopsy * Lazytown (Heard once in "Ziggy's Alien", "The LazyTown Circus", and "School Scam.") * The Littles * The Looney Tunes Show * The Loud House * The Magic School Bus (Used heavily.) * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (Heard in "Humbug".) * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) * Mighty Magiswords * Microscopic Milton * Morph (Heard once in "Bed Time" and "Painting.") * My Life as a Teenage Robot * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * My Own Dog * Mythbusters * NASA Connect * Naturally, Sadie * Nerds and Monsters * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The New Scooby Doo Mysteries * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * Oddhouse Phantom * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * Oobi * Out of Jimmy's Head * Owlegories * PAW Patrol * Pelswick * The Penguins of Madagascar * Pink Panther and Pals * The Powerpuff Girls (heard in a high pitch, seasons 1-6 only) * Power Rangers * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * Regular Show (Heard once in "Fool Me Twice.") * Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon * Rex the Runt (Heard once in "The Adventures on the Telly Part 2.") * Robot Chicken * Rocko's Modern Life * Rolie Polie Olie * Samurai Jack (in a high pitch) * Saturday Supercade * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Scooby-Doo!: Mystery Incorporated * Seven Little Monsters (Heard once in "All the Marbles" on the TV.) * Shaun the Sheep * The Simpsons (Heard mostly in Itchy and Scratchy segments and some other segments involving Krusty the Clown.) * Sitting Ducks (Heard once in "Chasing Andy," "The Great Scooter Race," "O'Brother What Art Thou," and "Feather Island.") * Soulcalibur: A New Legend * The Spacebots * SpongeBob SquarePants (First heard in some episodes of seasons 2 and 3, mostly in a high pitch, and used more often from season 4 onwards, usually in a low pitch. Season 1 is the only season that sound effect is not heard in.) * Sesame Street * Star Wars: Droids * Super Duper Sumos (Heard once in the intro.) * Super Mario World (TV series) * Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go! * Thomas & Friends (Heard once in "Unscheduled Stops.") * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Teletubbies * This is America, Charlie Brown (Heard once in "The Music and Heroes of America".) * The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show * The Tom & Jerry Kids Show * Tiger Troops * TNN Monster Jam (Heard once in the Pontiac, MI event from 2002.) * Top Cat * truTV Presents: World's Dumbest... * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat * Ultimate Spider-Man * Unikitty * VeggieTales in the House * Vitaminix * The Voice * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production * The Wacky Days * Wake, Rattle, and Roll * What a Cartoon * What's New, Scooby-Doo? * Wheel of Fortune (Heard in some intros only.) * Wild Kratts * The Wiggles * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * Xena: Warrior Princess * The Yogi Bear Show * Yogi's Gang * Yogi's Treasure Hunt TV Specials * Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) * Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales (1979) * Cartoon All-Star to the Rescue (1990) * Casper's First Christmas (1979) * The Cricket in Times Square (1973) * Daffy Duck and Porky Pig Meet the Groovie Goolies (1972) * The Easter Bunny is Comin' to Town (1977) * Elmo's World: The Street We Live On (2004) * The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat (1982) * I Want a Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown (2003) * The Pink Panther: A Pink Christmas (1978) * Raggedy Ann and Andy in the Great Santa Claus Caper (1978) * Rikki Tikki Tavi (1975) (Heard four times throughout the entire film, first time when Rikki flies off a piece of furniture to jump on the boy’s arm, and the last three when a bird flies over Rikki three consecutive times.) * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) * Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) * The Town Santa Forgot (1993) Videos * Baby Einstein: Baby Galileo (2003) (Videos) * Baby Neptune (2003) (Videos) * Baby Santa's Music Box (2000) (Videos) * Baby Beethoven - Symphony of Fun (2002) (Videos) * Numbers Nursery (2003) (Videos) * Baby Shakespeare (2000) (Videos) * Baby Van Gogh (2000) (Videos) * Cherub Wings (Videos) * Elmo's Magic Cookbook (2001) (Videos) * Golden Book Video (Low Pitched) * JumpStart Why did the Bus Stop? (1999) (Videos) * Sesame Street: Let's Make Music (2000) (Videos) * Strawberry Shortcake - Best Pets Yet (2004) (Videos) * Strawberry Shortcake - Play Day Surprise (2005) (Videos) * The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Birthday World (2001) (Heard once in the intro in a high pitch.) * The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Have Time, Will Travel (2002) (Heard once in the intro in a high pitch.) * The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Legend of McDonaldLand Loch (2003) (Heard once in the intro in a high pitch.) * The Wiggles: Yule Be Wiggling (2001) (Videos) Barney Videos * Barney Saves Christmas (1993) Movies * 3 Ninjas Knuckle Up (1995) * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) * The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle (2000) * Airplane! (1980) (Heard twice during the first flashback scene.) * All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 (1996) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) (Heard once in a flashback scene when Chuck throws a hand full of money after drinking coconut milk.) * Barney's Great Adventure (1998) * Bartok the Magnificent (1999) * The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart (2001) (Heard in a high pitch.) * The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (1979) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) (Heard once in a low volume when Professor Poopypants first yells at George and Harold for asking him about why he wants to get rid of laughter.) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) * A Christmas Story 2 (2012) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) (Heard once when a food object flies past Flint Lockwood and Sam Sparks.) * Cool World (1992) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) (Heard once when Yzma and Kronk begin falling under a rain cloud.) * A Fairly Odd Christmas (2012) * A Fairly Odd Summer (2014) * The Flintstones (1994) (Heard once at the beginning when Fred Flintstone slides off a dinosaur's tail.) * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) * Fly Away Home (1996) (heard once from the television showing the "Shoppin' for Clothes" short) * Frozen (2013) * Garfield Gets Real (2007) (Heard once when someone blows a cloth away.) * Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990) * Happily N'Ever After 2: Snow White—Another Bite @ the Apple (2009) * Happiness is a Warm Blanket, Charlie Brown (2011) * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (1964) * Hotel Transylvania (2012) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Idlewild (2006) (High Pitched) * Inspector Gadget (1999) * The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania! (2017) * Joey (1997) * Kung Fu Magoo (2010) * The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave (2016) (Heard twice in a slightly low pitch; when Spike throws a mouth full of stink-weed to Cera during the song "Hot and Stinky" and later when Petrie falls from a coconut tree during his encounter with the Diggers.) * Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989) (Heard multiple times when Nemo gets pulled away and/or thrown by an overweight woman during the song "Eitquette".) * Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas (1999) * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) * Mickey's House of Villians (2002) * Muppets from Space (1999) (Heard once in a high pitch.) * The Muppets (2011) * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * Open Season 3 (2011) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) (Heard twice throughout the film when Charlie Brown throws a snowball and Lucy van Pelt lets go of Charlie Brown's shirt after asking him why her pretty face doesn't bother him.) * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) (Heard twice in a double low pitch during the "Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh" segment.) * Quest for Camelot (1998) * The Return of Jafar (1994) * The Second Jungle Book: Mowgli & Baloo (1997) (Supposedly heard once as one of the background sound effects at the end before the Bandar-log shoot Buldeo out of a cannon.) * Secondhand Lions (2003) (Heard once during the end credits.) * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) * Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) * Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) * Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico (2003) * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) * Scooby-Doo in Where's My Mummy? (2005) * Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014) * Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) * Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) * The Secret Life of Pets (2016) (Heard once when a cat launches another cat.) * Son of the Mask (2005) * Space Jam (1996) (Heard once when Daffy throws a basketball.) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) (Heard once during the end credits when Mr. Krabs throws Patrick's wallet backwards.) * Spy Kids: All the Time in the World in 4D (2011) * The Spy Next Door (2010) * Ted (2012) (Heard twice in a flashback scene in the style of "Airplane!".) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) (Heard once as Tom is propelled into a tree.) * Trolls (2016) (Heard once in a low volume at the very beginning.) * The Wild (2006) Shorts * 30-Second Bunnies Theatre (Shorts) (Heard once in "Borat", "Brokeback Mountain", "A Christmas Story", "King Kong", "March of the Penguins", "Pirates of the Caribbean 1 and 2", "The Princess Bride", "Pulp Fiction", "Superman", and "Top Gun".) * Ape Escape (2002 CG Shorts) * Arnold (1994) * Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) (Shorts) * Daffy's Rhapsody (2012) (Short) * Dante's Lunch - A Short Tail (2017) (Short) (Heard once in a low volume while a bone is still pulling the costumed Dante by his tongue.) * DePatie-Freleng Cartoons (Shorts) (First heard in the Pink Panther cartoon "Pink Streaker" (1975); used more often from 1978 onward.) * Disney Fairies (Shorts) * Disney Tsum Tsum (Shorts) * Earl Scouts (2014) (Short) (Heard once in a normal pitch and once in a low pitch.) * Feud with a Dude (1968) (Short) * Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers (1992) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (1999-2001) (Shorts) (Heard once in "Ultralord vs. the Squirrels.") * Leo Little's Big Show (Shorts) * Looney Tunes Cartoons (Shorts) (Heard only in 1967-1969 cartoons.) * Mr. Men (Shorts) (Heard once in a high pitched in "Mr. Strong.") * Puppy! (2017) (Short) (Heard once near the end when Tinkles runs at the skeletons.) * Roller Coaster Rabbit (1990) * Santa vs. the Snowman (1997) (Heard once in a high pitch during the bloopers.) * Super Manny (2014) (Short) * Tangled Ever After (2012) (Heard once in fast motion when Maximus and Pascal exit the church.) * Timon and Pumbaa's Wild About Safety (Heard in the last three shorts only.) * Tom and Jerry: The Mansion Cat (2001) * Wallace & Gromit: A Matter of Loaf and Death (2008) (Short) * Welcome to Wackamo (2006 Cartoon Network Pilot) (3 times in a high pitch) * Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons (1981) Theme Parks Epcot: * Gran Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros (Theme Parks) Disney's Hollywood Studios: * Muppet*Vision 3D (Theme Parks) (Heard once in the "Pre-Show" only.) Video Games Arcade: * Time Gal (1985) * Graveyard Smash (Heard in a high pitch.) Philips CD-I: * Hotel Mario (Heard once in a cutscene.) PC: * Grand Theft Auto V (2013) (Heard once in "Impotant Rage." and "Princess Robot Bubblegum.") * JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain (video game) * JumpStart Kindergarten (1994) (Video Game) * JumpStart Learning Games: Phonics * JumpStart Math for Kindergarteners * JumpStart Pre-K * JumpStart 2nd Grade (video game) * Living Books: Arthur's Birthday (1994) (PC Game) * Living Books: Arthur's Computer Adventure * Living Books: The Berenstain Bears in the Dark (1996) (PC Game) * Living Books: The Cat in the Hat (1997) (PC Game) * Living Books: Dr. Seuss's ABC (1995) (PC Game) * Living Books: Ruff's Bone (1994) (PC game) * Mighty Math: Zoo Zillions (1996) (PC Game) * Plants vs. Zombies Pinball * Putt-Putt Joins the Circus (2000) (PC Game) * Ultimate Writing and Creativity Center (Video Game) * Worms Armageddon (1999) (Used as a "fall" part in the fanfare called "Break-trip-fall.") * Worms World Party (2001) (Used as a "fall" part in the fanfare called "Break-trip-fall.") PlayStation: * Crash Bandicoot (Video Game) * Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (Video Game) * Crash Bandicoot: Warped (Video Game) * Crash Team Racing (Video Game) * Pac-Man World (video game) (heard once during the intro) * Tom and Jerry in House Trap (Video Game) PlayStation 2: * Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex * Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock (Heard once in "Hit Me With Your Best Shot", audibly suggesting that someone is firing a projectile.) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom (2003) (Video Game) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab (Heard in an odd pitch when SpongeBob begins charging.) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman (Heard when SpongeBob throws a boulder.) Nintendo GameCube: * Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg (2003) (Video Game) (Heard in a high pitch.) * Mario Superstar Baseball (Heard once in the intro.) * Mario Power Tennis (Heard once in the intro.) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom (2003) (Video Game) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab (Heard in an odd pitch when SpongeBob begins charging.) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman (Heard when SpongeBob throws a boulder.) Xbox: * SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab (Heard in an odd pitch when SpongeBob begins charging.) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman (Heard when SpongeBob throws a boulder.) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) (Video Game) PlayStation 3: * Grand Theft Auto V (2013) (Heard once in "Impotant Rage." and "Princess Robot Bubblegum.") * Lego Dimensions * Lego Indiana Jones (Rarely used, heard mostly in cutscenes.) Nintendo Wii: * Donkey Kong Country Returns (2010) (Video Game) (Heard once in the boss "Thugly's Highrise.") * Dr. Mario Online RX (Heard once in one of the ending animations.) * Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock (Heard once in "Hit Me With Your Best Shot", audibly suggesting that someone is firing a projectile.) * Lego Indiana Jones (Rarely used, heard mostly in cutscenes.) * Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Heard in a high pitch when triple jumping, heard in a higher-than normal pitch when long jumping. Heard once in the normal pitch after defeating a boss in the second game.) Sega Genesis: * Earthworm Jim (Video Game) Game Boy Advance: * Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced (Video Game) * Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure (Video Game) * Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (Used when a character runs away during a comical moment.) Nintendo DS: * Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Nintendo DSi: * Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis on the March (Used heavily.) Nintendo 3DS: * Mario & Luigi: Dream Team (Heard once in a cutscene when Mario throws Luigi out of the ground.) * Paper Mario: Sticker Star (High Pitched) * Super Mario 3D Land (Heard only when long jumping in various pitches.) * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS (Heard in Luigi's special side attack.) Wii U: * Lego Dimensions * Mario Party 10 (Heard in the "Spring Fling" minigame.) * Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (Heard in Luigi's special side attack.) Nintendo Switch: * Super Mario Odyssey (Heard in normal and low pitches.) iOS: * Bad Piggies (Heard in a high pitch.) PlayStation 4: * Grand Theft Auto V (2013) (Heard once in "Impotant Rage." and "Princess Robot Bubblegum.") * Lego Dimensions Xbox 360: * Grand Theft Auto V (2013) (Heard once in "Impotant Rage." and "Princess Robot Bubblegum.") * Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock (Heard once in "Hit Me With Your Best Shot", audibly suggesting that someone is firing a projectile.) * Lego Dimensions * Lego Indiana Jones (Rarely used, heard mostly in cutscenes.) Xbox One: * Grand Theft Auto V (2013) (Heard once in "Impotant Rage." and "Princess Robot Bubblegum.") * Lego Dimensions Commercials France: * Junior Scrabble (1999) Japan: * Famicom AV Commercial (1993) (Heard once in a low pitch.) USA: * Airheads Commercial: Home on the Range (2004) * Aulani Commercial: Inside Out (2015) (Heard once at the end when Joy pushes Fear, Anger, Sadness, and Disgust across the screen.) * CatDog toy (1999) * Color Splitz * Cupcake Pebbles Commercial (Heard once when Pebbles lifts a bowl, alongside Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN,.) * Fruity Pebbles Treats (Heard once when a character runs away.) * McDonald's Commercial: The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * McDonalds Commercial: I Am Hungry (1998) * M&M's Minis Commercial: Apartment Room * Ratatouille: The Video Game (Used alongside Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN.) Promos * Cartoon Network Promos (1990's-2000's) * CW4Kids Promos (Used heavily.) * Disney Channel Promo: The Replacements (2006) * Disney Channel Promo: The Jetsons Meet The Flintstones (Heard once in a high pitch.) * Disney Movies Anywhere Promos (2014-2017) (Heard once in a 2015 promo and a 2016 promo when Joy pushes Fear, Anger, Sadness, and Disgust across the screen.) * Fox Kids: Animaniacs Promo (1993) (High Pitched) * Inside Out (2015) (Promos) (Heard once in a low volume at the beginning of the Disgust promo when Joy pushes Fear, Anger, Sadness, and Disgust across the screen.) * Peanuts Home Video Promo (1999-2003) (Heard once at the very beginning of the 1999 promo, while overlapped by another whistle zip sound effect in the 2000 promo.) * Winnie the Pooh VHS Promos (Heard once in a low pitch in the Playtime Videos promo.) * Zoog Disney Promos (Heard once in a high pitch.) Trailers * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) (Trailers) (Heard once in the Stuart Little VHS, a copy of the Thomas and the Magic Railroad VHS, the Bear in the Big a Blue a House: Storytelling with Bear VHS, and the Bear in the Big Blue House: Early to Bed, Early to Rise VHS.) * Balto (1995) (Trailers) * Beethoven's 5th (2003) (Trailer) * Coco (2017) (Trailers) (Heard once in a UK trailer.) * Elmopalooza (1998) (Trailers) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) (Trailers) (Heard once in the international teaser trailer.) * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (2002) (Trailers) * A Journey Through Fairyland (1985) (Trailers) (Heard twice in The Little Fox 1994 VHS and the Captain of the Forest 1994 VHS.) * The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) (Trailer) * The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Freinds (2007) (Trailer) * Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash (2018) (Trailer) * Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas (2004) (Trailer) * The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984) (Trailers) (Heard once in a low pitch in the 1999 VHS trailer.) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) (Trailers) * Kung Fu Magoo (2010) (Trailers) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) (Trailers) * Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2018) (Trailer) * Son of the Mask (2005) (Trailers) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) (Trailers) * Wakko's Wish (1999) (Trailer) TV Spots * Coco (2017) (TV Spots) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) (TV Spots) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) (TV Spots) DVD Menus * Walt Disney's Funny Factory (2006 DVD) (DVD Menus) DVD Extras * Alice in Wonderland: The Masterpiece Edition DVD (2004) - Virtual Wonderland Party Other Media * Best Pals Hand Toons * Cartoon Network logo from late 90s (The one zooming out of the Hanna-Barbera star; in reverse as part of a sound effects combo.) * The City of Soundsville: Music from The Powerpuff Girls (2001) (heard 3 times in track 17, "The Super Secret City of Soundsville Song" AKA End Title Theme by BIS; heard among other Hanna-Barbera sounds, to suggest audibly that the villains are being thrown around.) * The Emperor's New Groove Read-Along CD and Cassette (Heard once at the beginning suggesting audibly that one of Kuzco's guards is throwing Rudy out of the palace.) * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) (Soundtrack) (Heard once during the soundtrack version of "Viva Rock Vegas") * Hanna-Barbera: Cartoon Sound FX (1994) (Other Media) * Hanna-Barbera Records - Drop-Ins Volume One (1965) (Others Media) * Jimmy John's USA Radio Commercial (2016-present) * Speedy Gonzales Music Video By Kumbia All Starz * Storytelling Alice (computer software, shows up as "zoomaway") Miscellaneous * Disney Channel: What A Life (Miscellaneous) YouTube Videos * Cyanide And Happiness * DanTDM Videos * Doc McStuffins Funny Story Series (Used often.) * FailFort: The Movie (2014) * The Grossery Gang Cartoon - Episode 3, 'Mount Yuck' Part 3 * I MET POKEMON IN UNDERTALE?!! | Undertale + Pokemon Fan Made Animation * "I Will Survive" in a Nutshell * Mario's Goal Calamity (2015) (Shorts) * Michael Hickox videos * Minions VR Movies BOWLING 360 Cartoon for Kids * The Nostalgia Critic (Heard once in "Christmas Story 2".) * SuperMarioLogan Videos (Heard once in "Sicken.") * Om Nom Stories (Heard once in "Favorite Food.") * Rapunzel meets My Little Pony * Sunny Bunny in the Snow! * TomoNews videos * YTP: Star Shrek: The Next Generation * YTP: You are still a Sad Strange Little Man Music * Hit Me With Your Best Shot (1985) (Heard once halfway throughout the song audibly suggesting someone is firing a projectile.) * Inevidence - The All New Richie Show (2000) Anime * Acchi Kocchi * Comic Party Revolution * D.N.Angel * DiC Sailor Moon (Heard in a low pitch.) * Gabriel DropOut * Hamtaro * Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation (Heard in a low pitch.) * Is This a Zombie? (Heard in a low pitch.) * Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (Heard in a low pitch.) * Is This a Zombie? OVAs (Heard in a low pitch.) * Kill Me Baby (Heard in a low pitch.) * Kiratto Pri☆Chan * KonoSuba (Heard in a low pitch.) * Lucky Star (Heard thrice in Episode 13 during one of the live action ending credits.) * Magical DoReMi * Medabots * Mirmo De Pon * My Neighbor Totoro (1988) (Heard once when one of Totoro's servants runs onscreen.) * Nichijou * Non Non Biyori (Heard in a low pitch.) * Pani Poni Dash! * PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation * Pokemon (Heard in two Black and White seasons only.) * Project A-ko (1986) * Project A-ko 2: Plot of the Daitokuji Financial Group (1987) * Project A-ko 3: Cinderella Rhapsody (1988) * Project A-ko 4: FINAL (1989) * Project A-ko: Uncivil Wars (1990) * Rosario + Vampire * Sailor Moon Crystal * School Rumble * Sonic X * Super Gals! * Toradora! * Toradora SOS! (Heard in a high pitch.) Toys * Bop It! * Zhu Zhu Pets